


Nobody is Fearless

by Otaku_Tribe



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 04:09:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3194819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otaku_Tribe/pseuds/Otaku_Tribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasha has trouble sleeping before thier first expedition outside the walls. She finds comfort in an unlikely source.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nobody is Fearless

It was the night before the Scouting Legions expedition outside Wall Rose. The night before she would be forced to face the terror of the Titans again. The night before the day that Sasha Blouse would, more than likely, die.

Sasha had been on edge all week but tonight, this night, was the worst. She hadn't had an appetite. Or so she said. She just didn't want to eat anything for fear that it wouldn't stay down.

Later, after helping to clean the tables in the dining hall and retiring to the dorms, Sasha was the only one who couldn't fall asleep. She was so nervous. She kept imagining all the horrible things that could, that would, happen to her. 

She found herself clutching her pillow to her chest and burying her face in the white cloth. Sasha let out a muffled sob and tried not to wake her fellow scouting legion recruits. She found herself crying as silently as possible as she tried not to think about how she was going to die. Would she be eaten alive by a titan or would she simply be slaughtered when they stepped on her like the insect that she was. 

Sasha was weak. She was weak and cowardly. She was going to die. She didn't understand why she had joined the Scouting Legion in the first place. She would have died already if it weren't for Mikasa. Now she walking right into her death. And Mikasa would wouldn't be there to save her when she needed saving. 

Sasha admired the top ranking trainee. She was fearless. She was brave and strong. The exact opposite of Sasha. She was everything that Sasha wasn't. Sasha continued to cry silently when she suddenly heard a creaking that seemed to come from below her bed. She had taken the top bunk. She peered up from her pillow to see none other Mikasa staring at her from on the ladder. Mikasa continued to climb up and eventually climbed onto the bed as well.

Sasha stared at Mikasa and said "W-what are y-you doing here?" Mikasa locked eyes with Sasha and said "I heard you crying." Sasha downcast her eyes and said "Sorry. I didn't mean to wake you up."

Mikasa shook her head and said, "I wasn't asleep. I couldn't." Sasha looked up at Mikasa in shock and surprise and said, "Really?" Mikasa nodded and leaned forward, wrapping her arms around Sasha, pulling her into a tight embrace. Sasha was confused and began saying, "Mikasa what're-" but was cut off when Mikasa whispered in her ear "It's okay to be afraid. Everybody's afraid of something. Nobodies Fearless." 

And with that a fresh batch of tears came pouring from Sasha's eyes. She clung to Mikasa's shirt and sobbed. No longer caring if she woke up the other trainees. Mikasa rubbed Sasha's back and uttered calming words like 'It's Okay' and 'Don't Worry'. 

Sasha's voice hitched in her throat as she said "I-i'm gonna die." Mikasa stopped rubbing her back and said "No, you're not. You'll survive. You're stronger than you give yourself credit for."

She began to rub her again as Sasha said with a sniffle "But compared to you-" She was cut off again by Mikasa who said "But you're not me. So stop comparing yourself to something you're not. You're strong and brave. Strong enough to fight Titans and then brave enough to still join the scouting legion afterwards." 

Sasha had stopped crying and now wiped her nose on her sleeve. She then flashed Mikasa a shaky smile and said "I feel better now, thanks. You should've been a motivational speaker or something similar. You've got a way with words."

Mikasa smiled at Sasha and began to make her way toward the edge of the bed when Sasha grabbed her wrists. Mikasa looked at the hand that held hers and then up to the face it belonged to. 

Mikasa looked Sasha in the eyes and said "What is it?" Sasha quickly let go of Mikasa's wrist and said "S-sorry, I-I didn't mean-" Mikasa grabbed Sasha's wrist and said "What do you want?" Sasha took a deep breath and said "I was wondering if you'd stay with me for the rest of the night. I don't think I'll be able to sleep alone. Please?" 

Mikasa was quiet for several seconds before nodding and saying "Alright." Sasha smiled and they both laid down and crawled under the covers. Sasha snuggled up to Mikasa and said, “Thank you, Mikasa.” Mikasa was quiet before wrapping her arms around Sasha and saying, “Don’t mention it. Good night, Sasha.” Sasha closed her eyes and said, “Nite.” The the two of them slowly drifted off to sleep clutching each other like their lives depended on it.


End file.
